Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
by DragonRanger
Summary: When darkness fills upon, the peaceful town of Angle Grove. Five teens are chosen to make a stand and protect not just the city but the whole world as well, but are they enough, and what does this dark force have up their sleeves.


_Day of the Dumpster_

By DragonRanger

Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!

A small shuttle flies past the moon orbiting the third planet for the sun also known as Earth. Before long the shuttle is seen landing on the moon surface.

Two astronauts walked out of the shuttle, and began to look around the surface making notes of the surrounding area. Soon the two of the happened across what looked to be an over sized dumpster (which we later find out to be called a Zithium Cylinder) the pair looked at each other for a moment, before turning back to the Dumpster.

"Any ideas on what this thing is, Mark, or better, what's inside?" one of the astronauts asked, as the two of them looked over the Dumpster a little closer.

"Why not just opened the think and see for ourselves." Mark replied, placing a hand on a small ruby that was attached to the top of the dumpster. For a moment nothing happened, but as time went on, the ruby began to glow a soft red.

The pair backed away from the dumpster slowly, but before they could get too far, the lid of the dumpster blew away, and several balls of light rose form the dumpster only to reappear, five feet away. The balls of light turned into four beings, one a large winged monkey; it was wearing golden armor.

The being standing beside him appeared to be a cross between a goat and a dog. His fur was a bright white; he was much shorter then the first.

The next in line was a short and fat being with blue skin; he appeared to be very stupid. The last one was almost as tall as the first he two had blue skin, with a let of fur; he appeared to be a vampire.

The two of them looked at each other before getting to the feet, and running for dear life back to the shuttle. The four of the laughed with delight at the sight.

The vampire looking being walked back over to the dumpster and looked inside it for a moment. "My Lord, it's time to wake up, we're free."

"I can see that you fool, get out of my way." a dark and dangerous voice called back form within the dumpster, within moments a skinless being made his way out.

The remaining three walked over to the lord, still laughing a bit. The skinless man, looked at them for a moment before turning back to face the dumpster, he rose his staff and fired a blot of red lighting, which vaporized it within seconds. "Now it's time to finish where we left off. Zordon will rue the day he stood against me," his voice was cold, hard and the others knew better than to stand against anything he might order. The man turned to look at the planet above

Meanwhile in the small town of Angel Grove, the youth center was as busy as always. Ernie's Juice Bar was abuzz music and activity. Whether it be talking at the juice bar itself or working out on the gym equipment. A radio announcer could be heard telling the world about how great Ernie's smoothies were, needless to say the portly barkeep was very proud of this.

Two teenage boys could be seen performing martial arts, one was African American, while the other was Caucasian. A girl was performing gymnastics on the high beam. Another girl this one Chinese was working on her Karate.

The African American flap over the Caucasian man, once he landed back on the mat, he turned to face his opponent, sending a roundhouse kick to the chest, sending the other teen flat on his back.

"Nice job Zack." The Caucasian teen said looking up at the African American teen, smiled down at him, he nodded before offering his hand to the other.

"I told you one of this days I was going to be the one to send you to the mat." Zack laughed a little. The other teen looked at him for a moment before he too laughed. "Oh come on Jason."

"What, you think just because you sent me to the mat once." Jason replied before added. "I need to get ready for class, are you, Trini, and Kim going to watch Billy's first class."

"Yeah, Billy needs to have a little more self-confidence. This'll help him with that." Zack replied.

The girl on the high beam performed a few flips, before finally finishing her rotten with a back flip off the beam, she made a perfect landing, her arms hold up high. "That was awesome, Kimberly." A voice form behind her.

"Thanks Trini." Kim said turning to face her. The two of them laugh a little. Just then a fifth teen walked into the juice bar, he was wearing a white karate gi, with a white belt and a Blue head banded.

"Hey Guys." The teen said nodding to Zack and Jason, and starts to walk over to them

"Yo Billy, want's up." Zack replied shaking Billy's had has he walks up to the pair.

"I think I'm mentally and physically prepared for my first karate class." Billy reply's moving his belt a little. The three boys look at each other a moment.

Just then two teens walk into the Gym and Juice Bar. One was a heavy sat boy with a purple t-shirt with a black bicker jacket on a pair of black jeans finished his outfit, his hair was water back. He soon removed his sunglasses, which he friend did the same. The other boy was much skinner then the first, he wore a light red t-shirt almost pink in color, over this he wore a grey jacket, a bright red scarf was tied around his neck, to finish his outfit he wore a pair of grey jeans.

"Oh no. Look who's here" Trini said with distaste. Kimberly followed her gaze, moments later the look of horror was written on her face. The two new comes looked at the two girls.

"Bulk and Skull." Kim replied.

"Hey girls. How about the double date we talked about." The heaver of the two replied. The one now known as Skull placed his arm on top of Bulks shoulder. Skull laughed a little before turning to Bulk.

"What about it." Was what Skull added when he turned back to the two girls.

"Sorry guys." Trini replied. Bulk looked at her shocked at her answer. Skull starts to walk away, before he could get to far, Bulk and griped him by the shoulder and shock his head no.

"What's the matter, were not good enough for ya." Bulk replied angry could be heard in his tone.

"Leave use alone Bulk." Was Trini's answer, she had both hands on her hips, while Kimberly was moving her hands.

"Oh yeah, make me." Bulk answer back, he lead forward has he spoke.

"Yeah make me." Skull put in his two cents, he pointed to himself when he said this. Zack walk behind the two girls to face Bulk and Skull. Place his hands on the girl shoulders. Making Bulk look at Skull for a moment, Skull still pointing at himself, before moves it to point at Bulk, he added. "Him, make him."

"Hey you heard, what she said." Zack told them, both girls turned to look at Zack.

"Oh, what to do know, the dancer wants to be a fighter." Bulk replied both bulk and skull push out their chest.

"It's ok Zack, we can handle this two." Kimberly replied, Trini still looking up at Zack. She nodded her head a little at Kim's comment.

"Oh really, that show them some karate moves Skull." Bulk replied, while this is going on Zack, moves form behind the girl to stand again with Jason and Billy. The two bullies run at the two girls their hand in the air in front of them, both girls move out of the way just in time to flip the two bullies onto the mat. Once there the two of them look at each other. Everyone in the Juice bar can be heard laughing.

Kim tells them. "You guys should, think about joining Jason karate class." She looked to Trini who nods her head; Zack was again behind the two of them, with his hand covering his mouth, trying not to laugh.

Back on the moon, the Warlord known has Lord Zedd sat on his throne, planning his first attack on the planet below, foot soldiers known as Z-Putties could be see behind him, waiting for the moment they would be called to arms.

"Yes I like it." Zedd voice was cold and emotionless tone, could send chills up anyone spine.

"I'm glad you do, my lord." Goldar replied turning to face his lord and master. He had been standing on the balcony looking down at the Earth below. A soft sigh could be heard form Baboo and Squatt.

"All I need know is a monster." Zedd said getting up off of his throne and walked out of the room.

Jason karate called had begun, he stood in front of a large group of teen, and they were lined up in three rows. "And one, two, block three, punch four, and continue." Jason voice was heard

Billy could be seen in the middle of the second row. Trini, Zack, and Kimberly watched Billy's first class. The two of them could tell he was having a bit of a hard time.

Jason walked around his class making sure everyone was doing everything right, he stopped beside Billy. "Huddle."

"Billy try this." Jason began to show Billy had to perform the moves he had been teaching the class, to him again.

"I'm just not good at this." Billy replied, after watching Jason several times.

"Billy don't worry, even I was a beginner once." Jason replied, Jason moseyed for him to stay there. He walked back to the front. "Shin-bee, all right class want is it that martial arts, helps us to develop?" Jason asked his students.

Only two hands want help into the air, Billy's hand one of them. Jason called Billy's name.

"Courage, kindness, interjected, fitness, loyalty, and discipline." Billy answered.

"That's good, you memorized very quickly Billy." Jason replied Billy nodded.

"Hey, geek." Bulks voice yelled form behind Jason's class. He walked in front of the class to stand beside Jason. "Teach us how to fight." He added. Skull made a loud scream, and elbows Bulk a few times in the stomach. Bulk then griped Skull by the shoulder again, he throw him over to where Billy was standing.

"Martial arts, was not developed to hurt others." Was Jason reply

"We did not sigh up, for a geekie karate class." Bulk answer, looking over at Jason.

"Ok Bulk, maybe you're ready for some advance training." Jason replied. Looking back at Bulk, his hand on his belt.

"Ok." Bulk answered him.

"Ready." Jason said getting in a ready position, before performing a kick. "Side kick." He added looking over at Bulk.

"Anything you can do, I can do better baby." Bulk replied performing the kick. Jason nodded his head a little bit. Skull claps like a moron.

"Tornado Kick." Jason replied, looking a Bulk, before turning back to face the class. Bulk looks at him a moment, before trying the kick himself. Instead of performing the kick the right way, he spin his whole body, afterwards he fell flat on his face. Skull again claps. All of the students laugh.

"Classes dismissed." Jason called. All of his students bawd there heads. And walked away quietly, Jason looked over at his group of friends and smiled.

"Billy I'm telling you, for your first lessen, you did really will." Jason told him. Jason was now wearing a red plaid howdy, and dark red shorts.

Billy was wearing blue overalls and a striped blue t-shirt. "I did?" he asked. He looked over at Jason, before turning to face Kimberly. She was now wearing a pink shirt and a short pinkish-white skirt. She was sitting next to Jason, while Billy was sitting in between Jason and Zack, Trini sat beside Zack. Zack was wearing a black striped shirt much like Billy, but he had yellows and reds in his. Trini was wearing a yellow shirt, with a light brown vest, she also had on yellow shorts.

"Yeah we were watching." Kimberly replied. The group of friends where sitting at one of the many tables at the youth center.

"I don't think that I have what it takes." Billy replied looking between Kimberly and Trini.

"It's all a state of mind Billy, you don't need strong for martial arts." Trini answered.

"Ya man it's all up here." Zack replies pointing to his head.

"Hey guys." A heavy sat man said walking to the table the group was sitting at. The teens all looked up to him.

"Hey Ernie." The group replied.

"Who orders the Spinach juice?" Ernie asked, all of them raised their hands. Before he could hand them their drinks however. The room began to shake. "Oh no, it's an earthquake. Everybody stay calm." Ernie said as he turns to place the drinks on the bar. But instead sent them flying into Bulks face. "Sorry Bulk." He added as he run out the door, followed closely by groups of teenagers.

Outside hundreds of people could be seen running for their lives. As the earthquake got stronger and stronger, pieces of the building could be seen feeling to the ground below. Jason and his friends remained to make sure everyone made it out safely.

"Something tells me this is no Earthquake." Billy said as he and his friends rose form their sits.

Meanwhile on one of the many mountains surrounding Angel Grove, there stood a grey colored building that looked out of place form the rest of the buildings below. "Danger, danger, it's the big one I know it, well all be destroyed." A robotic voice said and it held on to a teddy bear for dear life.

**"Calm down alpha. It's Lord Zedd his escaped, and his attacking the planet."** A booming voice tried to calm the little robot.

"Oh ai yai yai yai yai! What'll we do." The little robot name alpha replied, the room was shocking like mad, Alpha was having a hard time keeping his footing.

**"Teleport to us, five overbearing and overemotional humans."** The booming voice told him.

At this the little robot Alpha jumped up and down. "No not that, not teenagers." Alpha said was a sign.

**"That is correct Alpha."** The voice replied.

"I was afraid of that." Alpha replied, walking over to a control panel, flipping a switch and pushing a little red button

Back at the Youth Center the rest of the teenager were making it out, leaving Jason and his friends. The five teens moved over to the stair the lead for where the Juice Bar was, the gym. Kimberly and Billy remained on the top step while Zack, Jason, and Trini feel to the last, being as there were only three. The five teens gripped onto anything that would keep them standing.

"Oh my god, what's happening?" Kimberly screamed.

"This is to weird." Trini replied.

"Hold on." Jason added. Before the teens could say or do anything more, they were being teleported away. In flashes of colored light Pink, Blue, Black, Red, and Yellow.

When the five teens reappeared, they found themselves in a high tech room. The group landed on the ground with a thud. Zack was the first to get to his feet, while Kimberly was the last.

"This isn't exactly the mail is it?" Kim said as the group looked around.

"This place is magnificent." Billy said taking in his surroundings, his arms wide.

"I don't get it, how did we end up here." Jason voice could be heard as the teens looked around.

Trini laughed before added. "I just what to, know where here is."

"Maybe the answers are in these controls." Billy replied pushing a few button, and flipping a switch here and there Kimberly was also. The rest of the group stood around watching and waiting.

"No, no don't touch that." Alpha's voice came form behind the group of friends. Shortly there after Alpha feel forward.

Billy walked over to him and helped him up. "Amazing. A fully functional, artificially intelligent, sentient automaton, I've never see anything like it". Billy said looking at Alpha for a long while.

**"Welcome humans."** The booming voice called out, the five teenagers turn to the sound, to see a giant head.

"So who are you?" Jason asked folding his arms a crossed his chest.

"Like what are you?" Kimberly asked walking closer to Jason. The remaining three walked up behind the pair looking up in awe.

**"I am Zordon an interdimensional being, caught in a timewarp."** Zordon replied. Alpha walked up to stand in front of the teens.

"And my name is Alpha 5." Alpha replied calmly.

"Accuses me, but would somebody come back to Earth and pick me up, I am totally confused." Kimberly replied looking back at her friends.

**"It's quiet simply my dear. This planet is under attack, and I have brought you here to save it."** Zordon answered.

"Oh, yeah right." Zack replied, sarcasm in his tone. Kimberly laughed a little.

**"Aww a none believer. Look behind you at the viewing globe, you doubts well be answered in the images you see."** Zordon replied.

The group made there way over to the viewing globe. **"This is Lord Zedd, an inter glaciate warlord, who is bent on controlling the entire universe, with his henchmen and putties, he plans on finishing his conquest." **Zordon told them, drying this time the teens watched the viewing globe with disgust, has the image of a skinless man appeared.

"What does all of these have to do with us?" Trini asked.

**"You've been cousin to form an alit team to battle Zedd, each of you well be give access to accorder powers drawn form the agent creators you call dinosaurs." **

"Dinosaurs!" Kimberly said with a questionable look. In a flash a crazy designed belt appeared on each of the teen pants or shorts.

**"Behold the keys to your power." **Zordon said.

"What are these?" Zack asked holding up his so called key.

**"Those are you Power Morphers, when in danger simple raise them to the sky, calling the name of your dinosaur, and you well morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers." **

"Morph?" Kimberly asked looking up at Zordon.

"Metamorphosis." Billy replied. Kimberly looked at him totally confused.

"That means to change." Trini told her. Kimberly looked down at her morpher still confused.

**"As Power Rangers, you'll have access to a universe of power, and will command a fleet of fighting machines called Zords." **

"I don't get it." Trini replied.

**"Jason, bold and powerful, you shell command the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord."** Zordon paused a red suit appeared around Jason. **"Zackary, claver and brave, you shell command the Mastodon Dinozord."** He paused again a similar suit appeared around Zack, his was black. **"Kimberly, graceful and smart, you shell command the Pterodactyl Dinozord." **Like Jason and Zack a suit appeared around Kimberly hers was pink. **"Billy, peasant and wise, you shell command the powerful Triceratops Dinozord."** A blue suit appeared around him. **"Trini, fearless and agile, the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dinozord shell be under your command." **Like the rest a suit appeared around her as while, hers was yellow. **"Observer the viewing globe. Just as the five of you work thought, so does you're Zords, when you need help, you need only to turn to the power of the Dinozords, which well come together to form the mighty Megazord." **The viewing globe showed them the peruses of the transformation.

"Power Morphers, Megazords, this is just too weird for me, I tell you what, it's been real, but I gotta go." Zack replied.

"Yeah, see ya." Kimberly added as the pair walked away.

"Are you all coming? Jason?" Zack asked. Billy and Trini nodded before following them. Jason on the other hand waited a moment.

"What." Jason replied not taking his eyes off of Zordon.

"That's go man." Zack said.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Jason replied still looking at Zordon for a moment, before turning to follow Zack.

**"Very will then, that the power protect you."** Were Zordon's final words to the group.

"Well now, that didn't go very well, did it, ai yai yai yai yai!" Alpha replied

The group walked outside into the bright sunlight, to find themselves atop one of Angel Grove, many mountains. "Great, he could have sent us back into town." Kimberly complained. The group stared down at the city below for a moment before heading off.

Back on the moon Lord Zedd was watching the teenagers with his v-vision, with degust. "Zordon, I'm surprised teenagers, so you think you can stop me with a group of children, you as big a fool now, as you were in the old days." Zedd coldly. "Now my Z-putties prepare to get those teenagers." He laughed.

"Guys we shouldn't have left, I mean he causes us to save the world, I say we do it." Jason told the rest, as they made their way down the mountain.

"Do you really think we can?" Trini asked.

"Hey guys, I mean you don't even know what you're talking about, we were talking to a giant folding head." Zack replied. Unknowing to the group, they were being watched by Lord Zedd.

"Those stupid teenagers don't know who their massing with." Zedd said with a laugh. "Get the putties ready, it's time." He said looking over at Goldar before turning back to the Earth, he then raised his staff and fired a beam of red light. It landed not to far form where the teens were walking.

"Everyone get down." Jason said looking back at the explosion. Zack turn as well looking to see what Jason was doing.

"What was that?" Trini asked fear in her voice. Billy was helping her up as she spoke. Behind the pair two putties appeared, at the same time several other putties appeared around the group, seven putties in all.

"Look out." Zack called point to Kimberly, she looks around her to see several of the putties surrounding her. She scream as one jumped in front of her.

"Let go of me, you clay heads." Kimberly yelled as two putties cared her kicking and screaming.

"Zack." Jason said looking to where Zack was standing, Zack had two putties beside him, while Jason had three.

"Right, this two are mine." He replied pointing at the two. Zack walks up to the pair of putties and starts to dance, for a moment the two putties looked at each other confused, a third putty come up behind the pair and also looked at Zack. The two of them finally attack him, he was ready for them, and he blocked one punch form one of the two with his own.

Jason was having his own problems with the putties he was fighting of three, he kicked one square in the stomach, which sent in to the ground.

Trini was also fighting off the putties, she blocked the punch with her arm, while punching the putty in the chest with her other hand.

Billy was having a hell of a time with the putties. "Wait." He said taking off his glasses had putting them in his overalls pocket. The putty that had been circling him, stop to look at Billy for a moment, with Billy busy another putty come up behind him and griped him form behind, Billy griped the putty's head, and placed it in a headlock.

Kimberly still being held by the two putties, tried to flip, hoping it would make the two lose their hold on her, to her dismay, it didn't help her at all. She then kicked one that was in front of her, in the butt, she then turned to the one on her left and kicked it.

Zack was still doing his dance and attack trick. He kicked one of the putties he was fighting in the head.

One of the ones attacking Billy run up at him had nailed him in the chest with his own. Billy loosed his balance and fell backwards right into another putty, when the one he was facing moved to attack him again he ducked down and rolled out of the way, leaving the two puttied to fell into each others arms. Before he had a chance to do anything however the two putties griped onto him from behind, one arm on his shoulders while the other want under his legs, with this the two of them flipped him over, he landed on his feet however, but didn't quite get his balance, which he soon found out when he landed on his rear.

Kimberly was the next to fell, her two captures were still holding tightly to her arms, they moved her into possession, and throw her to where Billy was still sitting on the ground, she landed right on top of Billy.

By now Zack was being held much like Billy, but instead of it being the two putties had a hold of both his shoulders and legs, it was one putty and this arms while the other had his legs. The two putties began to swing him back at forth until they finally throw him to Billy and Kimberly, Zack placed one leg on the ground before flipping into the pair.

Trini was still fighting off the one putty she had been fighting earlier, her arms were in the air at the ready, as she backed up form her attacker. When the attack come it was a punch which she easily blocked with her right arm, she was however not ready for his left arm coming around her back and gripping her right side, the putty flip her over and kicked her in the chest sending her flying to her three friends, she round on the ground before coming to a stop next to them. With only Jason remaining standing.

Jason was having a hard time with the three putties, one had a hold of his right arm, he was trying in vain to get his arm free, he then turn his thoughts back to the putty on his left, which before he could attack it however, it had gripped onto his left arms, leaving the three putty in front of him to attack, he kicked the putty with his right leg first, which the putty easily gripped, Jason then tried his left leg, which this time worked hitting the third putty in the back of the head, which made it flip over his right leg, which in turn made it lose it's hold on it. Before Jason had time to attack the remaining two putties, however, they had spun him, sending him spinning to his four friends. With the five friends down, the putties moved in for the kill.

"This day is to weird." Kimberly said as the group of friends remained on the ground.

"What'll we do now?" Trini asked as Jason toke out is Power Morpher.

"Zordon said these Power Morpher, would give us power, that's do it." Jason replied looking at his friends for agreement, the remaining four nodded before getting to their feet, each of them taking out the morphers.

"Mastodon!" Zack's morpher pops open. He's wearing a black spandex jump suit with white gloves with black diamonds, white boots with black diamonds, and a white belt. Across the chest is three white diamonds. Including a black helmet adorned with 2 tangs and two eyes, markedly representing a Mastodon.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim's morpher pops open. She's wearing a pink spandex jump suit with white gloves with pink diamonds, white boots with pink diamonds, and a white belt. Across the chest is three white diamonds. Including a white and pink helmet adorned two eyes a depiction of the head of a Pterodactyl.

"Triceratops!" Billy calls out, becoming the Blue Ranger. He's wearing a blue spandex jump suit with white gloves with blue diamonds, white boots with blue diamonds, and a white belt. Across the chest is three white diamonds. Including a helmet adorned with 3 horns and two eyes, markedly representing a Triceratops.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Trini cries aloud. She's wearing a yellow spandex jump suit with white gloves with yellow diamonds, white boots with yellow diamonds, and a white belt. Across the chest is three white diamonds. Including a yellow helmet adorned with two fangs and two eyes a depiction of the head of a Saber-Tooth Tiger.

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called. He's wearing a red spandex jump suit with white gloves with red diamonds, white boots with red diamonds, and a white belt. Across the chest is three white diamonds. Including a helmet adorned with two eyes, markedly representing a Tyrannosaurus.

"Power Rangers." The teen said in unison.

"Zordon they done it, they made the Metamorphosis." Alpha said with joy.

"**Good. Teleport them to Angle Grove City, Zedd has sent down Goldar.**" Zordon told him.

"Right way Zordon." Alpha replied walking over to the control panel.

"We're teleporting again." Billy said as he and Zack where teleported away follow by Kimberly and Trini, leaving Jason to begin up the rear.

"Where are we going?" Kimberly asked.

"We're going to save the world." Jason replied at the group teleported their way back to the city.

Once the five teens arrived in the city, the group what into a battle pose, ready for battle. Goldar comes flying off a building, landing a few feet away form the group, with in a matter of moments seven putties appeared around Goldar. "Get them." Goldar barked at the putties. The putties made they way to the rangers.

Unlike before the rangers weren't having any trouble defeating the putties. Like before Jason had taken on three, one of the three putties attacked him with a sword that seemed to replace it's left arm, leaving the other two punching and kicking.

Zack on the other hand only had a single putty to deal with. He kicking the putty in the stomach, when the putty fells Zack elbows it in the back.

Billy found in easier to fight off the putties while morphed, then again he had only taken his first karate class that same day. Billy was off one putty this time around, when the putty was want to attack with its sword arm, Billy was able to block in it with his own arm, and then elbows it in the stomach. Has another putty made it way to him, which Billy kicked in the head.

Kimberly tried to kick a putty in the chest, but the putty gripped her leg and flip or backwards before she could make contact with her target. She then does a flip to reach the putty again, before she could attack it however, two more putties came up behind her and attacked.

Trini come flying at a pair of putties and began her attack, one of the putties griped her in midair, which in turn helped her kick, the other.

"So Zordon's little goody-goodies think there winning. That's see how that do with this." Zedd called throwing a bottle to earth. Once the bottle lands a few feet away form Goldar, a blast of smoke raising form it, surrounding him. When the smoke cleared Goldar has grown to the size of a skyscraper.

The Rangers and regrouped after the defeat of the putties, they looked up in awe at the large Goldar. Goldar had started destroying builds as the Rangers watched helplessly for a moment.

"Look at him, that dude is large." The Red Ranger yelled looking at Goldar. Goldar see the Rangers and starts making his way over to them.

"Back off, fang face." Red called.

"The good guys are here." Black replied.

"Get off our planet." Blue added.

"Cause we're the Power Rangers." Yellow chimed in.

"And we're not backing down." Pink finishes.

Goldar begins to bring down his mighty sword at the Rangers. "We need Dinozord power now."

One by one the mighty Zords appeared first it was the Mighty Tyrannosaurus, coming form beneath the ever earth itself. The Mastodon, which come out of a mountain of ice, followed closely behind, the Tyrannosaurus, behind the Mastodon was the Triceratops, which rolled out of the burning desert. Following the Triceratops was the Saber-tooth tiger, whom run out of a large forest, lastly was the Pterodactyl flying out of a near by volcano. Each of the rangers jumped into their Zords

"Log on." Red called,

"Zack here, this is kicking." Black answered placing his hands on the controls.

"This is Billy, all systems go." Blue replied.

"Trini here, ready to rock." Yellow replied.

"Hey nice stereo." Pink added.

"Megazord power on." Red finished, with in moments the five Zords and combined forming a tank. "Alright guys, that's get him." Red added, the others nodded their agreements.

In the mean time Goldar had turned to attack the rangers instead of the buildings. He raised his sword, with in minutes a bright red light surrounded the blade, he then swing his sword forward relishing the power at the rangers.

"You and your weapons are not mach for me." Goldar called again attacking with his sword.

"Alright guys, I've had about enough of this guy, that take him out." Red said. The tank fired several shots at Goldar, a few of which he was able to avoid. The next wave of attacks form the tank Goldar wasn't so lucky, he was forced to fell to his knees.

"That's send this guy back where he came form." Red barked. His friends and teammates again nodded their reply.

The tank soon began to transform, this time taking the form of a warrior, the Triceratops and the Saber-Tooth Tiger served as the legs, while the Mastodon was the arms, the Tyrannosaurus served as the main body while the head of the Tyrannosaurs moved into the chest revealing a second head, leaving the Pterodactyl to serve as the chest plate.

Once the transformation was finished Goldar jumped into the air, he landed in front of the newly formed Megazord. Goldar brought his sword up and began attacking the Rangers Megazord.

At first the rangers were having a bit of a hard time controlling the Megazord, which Goldar toke advantaged of, he attack the Megazord several times before the Rangers were able to grip the sword for him.

Before Goldar had a chance to recover, the Megazord began punching him. Goldar finally was able to attack the Megazord again, he attacked with his sword again, giving the Rangers Megazord a lot of damage. He was about to attack again with his sword.

"Jason, that last blow didn't seem to faze him that much." Blue told him. Red nodded a moment before adding.

"Power Sword." He called, with in minutes the skies above began to grow dark as clouds covered the sun, in a bright flash of light a large sword fell form the sky and landed in front of the Megazord. Before they had a chance to use it however. Goldar had lowered his sword. "Well finish this another time." He told them before disappearing in a flash of red flames.

"That's go back to the Command Center." Red told the others.

"Why did you recall me my lord, the rangers weren't even aware of their Megazords fall power?" Goldar asked as he reappeared in the thrown room. He found his lord and master sitting upon it.

"This was only a test to see how much Zordon really told them, and to see how good they were with their new found powers." Zedd replied as he moved his hands a large snake moving around them.

**"****Congratulations, Rangers on a job will done. Now that's you've become Power Rangers, you most follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First. Never use the Power for personal gain. Second. Never escalate a battle unless Zedd forced you too. And finally. No one is to know that my friends and you are the Power Rangers."** Zordon told them.

"Oh wait a second." Zack replied moving to the front of the group.

**"Yes Zachary, what is it."** Zordon replied.

"I'm not sure we'll all up to this, I mean we were beauty lucky this time." Zack answered.

**"Lucky had nothing to do with it. The five of you have come tougher to form a fine group of super heroes as their as ever been."** Zordon replied.

"No way, really." Kim spoke up

**"You've been threw an ****amazing experience tougher. You need each other now, and the world needs you."** Zordon answered.

"Yeah, alright I'm in." Jason replied with a smile.

"Me too." Zack added.

"You can count on me." Trini replied.

"Affirmative." Billy replied. The four teens look over at Kimberly.

"I don't know you guys, I mean the outfits are cool and everything, but my hair gets all tangled up inside the helmets. I don't think I could do it." Kim replied.

"Oh no." Trini spoke up.

"Kimberly." The others rangers plus Alpha said.

"NOT." She yelled.

The four rangers joined her in a laugh, Alpha on the other had was about to short out. "System over load, system over load, ai yai yai yai yai." He said.

"Alpha." The five said in unison. Grouping around him.

"You guys I was just joking." Kimberly replied.

With in moments Alpha stopped. "Oh, humor what a concept." Alpha replied. And making the teens laugh.

"That's do it." Jason called lowing on of his hands, low enough to were the other can place theirs on top of his. One by one the other four rangers placed their and atop of his.

"POWER RANGERS." The five yelled jumping into the air.

"My Lord you have a message form your eldest son." Finster's voice come form the doorway.


End file.
